Fitting In
by simplygeeky
Summary: When a brutal ice storm comes to Storybrooke, everyone is forced to flee back to the Enchanted Forrest. It takes Emma sometime to get used to the Royal Style. (Home for my random drabbles).
1. Home

**I had this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I finally gave in and wrote it down. It's a very long one-shot, full of fluffy and family stuff. Should give you some warm fuzzies I hope. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The snow had been falling now for a week and ice was coating doors and windows of every place in Storybrooke. They searched and searched for the cause of this unruly weather but came across nothing other than the realization that the town they knew as home was soon going to be uninhabitable. Belle took to her books, looking for any type of charm or spell that might be able to send them all back to the Enchanted Forrest, it was their only hope. It took her nearly twenty-four hours but she found something.

A charm, a powerful one, which could transform any door into a portal, a one-way portal. There would be no coming back after this. After it was settled, Rumble and Regina combined their knowledge and created the charm while everyone else gathered any belongings they wished to take along with them.

The charm was placed on the front door to Granny's diner once everyone was inside. Regina explained light magic would insure this worked and with a little convincing, Emma stepped forward and did what she was directed to do. The charm was cast and the door suddenly had a golden glow about it.

Rumple and Belle stepped through first with a few towns people, then the Charming's went with Neal, Regina took Henry with the last of their friends and then the only people left were Hook and Emma.

"Are you sure about this, love?" He asked her taking his hand in her own.

She had no other choice, "As sure as I'll ever be." She told him and tugged him forward with her and into another portal.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be fitting right back into their old lives; even Henry was adjusting to the Royal lifestyle quite well but his mother wasn't fairing so well. Emma was staying in her parent's castle in one of the many guest rooms and it was where she spent most of her time. She would venture out and explore the many halls and passageways from time to time but when it came to meeting people, fitting in and looking the part, she wasn't up for all that quite yet. The way they all spoke and dressed was like stepping into another country and not knowing anything about the language or culture; this really was a whole other world for her.

Snow and Charming decided to have a ball at the castle; a party to announce their daughter, son and grandson to everyone. Also to show good faith towards Regina, Hook and Rumple. They figured what better way for Emma to get to know everyone than a party but Emma was not so keen on the idea, she agreed to show up after hours of debate with her mother but she was still unsure of the whole thing.

* * *

The following evening Emma stood in front of a floor length mirror spinning and admiring every inch of the fabric that now covered her body. Her mother at least knew her favorite color, a deep red, from the leather jacket she was always wearing. The corset top was dotted with tiny silver beads; a strip of black fabric went around the middle and lead to the poofy bottom of the dress. It was stunning, she was stunning; her make up was light and hardly noticeable, her hair fell in waves down her back with only slight pinning on the sides to keep it off her face and top her head sat a small, modest crown. She wasn't used to any of this. Her natural instinct told her to run; out the door, out the window, anything to get her away. But, something was causing her to stay, an excitement rose in her. It was making her nauseous but she tried to ignore that fact, she figured puke would not look good with her attire.

She glanced at the clock on the wall; seventeen minutes, she had seventeen minutes until she'd be announced at the ball. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hook?" Emma questioned when she threw the door open. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open slightly, just starring at her.

He was dressed in black pants and boots, a silver jacket over a white shirt and red vest, almost matching the color of her dress. He was clean-shaven, hair combed and all together dashing, "Killian?" Emma tried again this time waving a hand in front of his face.

"Emma, you look, absolutely stunning." He finally spit out.

She blushed a little, "You don't look so bad yourself, for a pirate." She smirked tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"I see how it is." He laughed, "I come here to offer assistance and I am rewarded with sarcastic remarks. Suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else from you, Swan."

Emma closed the small space that was between them by crashing her lips to his but then quickly removing them, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I thought this whole you being announced thing would go over a little easier for you if you had an escort, someone to," He slipped his hand into hers, "Hold your hand through it."

After kissing him again Emma admitted, "I'm not sure I can go through with it."

"You are Emma Swan. You can do anything you put your mind to, lass, I've seen it. And I'll be standing right beside you the whole time. I won't leave you." He promised her.

* * *

Emma and Killian stood with arms linked waiting for the doors to open in front of them. As they did, Killian took the chance and whispered a reminder to Emma that he was still right beside her. Their names, Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones, rung out throughout the giant ballroom and were met with cheers and claps. The two walked down the staircase to join the rest of her family. Henry wrapped his arms around his mother, smiling up at her, "Welcome, Princess." She couldn't help but hug him a little tighter.

Music started to play and David offered his hand to his daughter while Killian took Snow by the hand. It was the same dance she'd done at her last ball so she fell right back into the steps with ease, "Hook taught you well." David told her.

"He told me there was just one rule." Emma smiled relaxing into the topic.

"And what was that?"

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." David laughed spinning his daughter; "I didn't like the idea of you two at first." He confessed.

"Well, what parent really wants their daughter dating a pirate?"

"True but, he's more than that, I can see that now. He cares for you deeply and I trust him with you." He kissed his daughters forehead and changed the topic to a lighter one.

* * *

"You traded your ship to get her back?" Snow asked as she and Killian danced around the floor. Killian nodded in response, "And followed her through a portal that you did not know where it'd lead?"

"Aye."

"And you can't just tell her you love her!?" Snow wined.

Killian gave a sorrowful laugh, "I fear it's not so simple for me to be out right about my feelings for your daughter."

"Well, lucky for you, your actions have a way of speaking volumes." Snow curtsied and Killian followed with a bow, "So, go on, let your actions speak for themselves. Do what you do best." She nudged him towards where David and Emma were still dancing.

* * *

David soon joined his wife for a dance, "Look at them." Snow swooned, "It's like they're the only ones in this whole place." Her eyes followed her Emma and Killian as they danced and laughed with each other, never taking their eyes off one and other.

"I feel we will be planning a wedding soon enough." David told her.

"If they don't elope first."

David stopped in the middle of their dance, "They better not! I've missed nearly ever milestone in my daughter's life! I will not miss her wedding!" Snow laughed and silenced her husband with a kiss.

* * *

After a few songs pasted, Killian pulled Emma in close, "I wish to steal the princess away for a moment, may I?" He asked her.

"Certainly!" Emma smiled.

They quickly ran out of the party hand in hand, not bothering with farewells. They ran out of the castle and out of the gates, "Killian! Where are we going? I can hardly run in this dress!" Emma laughed.

"Shall I carry you?"

"That didn't work out for you so well last time but I guess you really don't remember that."

"I had quite a large amount of liquor in my system at that time, love. I am sure I could carry you with ease now but it isn't too much farther. This way!" He tugged her along a path to the left, leading to the docks.

"You got the Jolly Rodger back." Emma smiled when she noticed the familiar ship at port, "I'm happy you have your home again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, she might be a great ship but I don't really think she's my home anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Home doesn't need to be a physical place, I learned that. It can be with a person or people. People who care about you,"

"People who love you." Emma added on.

"Aye, lass, people who you love in return."

Emma stood and kissed him longingly on the lips, entangling her fingers at the nape of his neck while he wound his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead to his, "That was a very nice way of saying you love me."

"Perhaps it would have just been simpler to say, I love you, Emma Swan?"

"Perhaps. But, your round about way was just as sweet." She pecked his cheek, "I love you too, Killian Jones."

She yanked herself away from him and tugged his hand, "Now! Take me sailing! I want to hear all about how you got your ship back!"

"What about the party?" Killian asked following her aboard.

"I've had enough Princess duties for the night." She pulled him in close to her, "Teach me to be a pirate." She winked.

* * *

**Now that that's out of my system maybe I can get back to writing my other story. I have other one shots in mind...wedding day...baby announcment...having the baby...any other one shots people wish to throw my way! :) Please leave me a review of this. I love hearing what my readers think :) **

**NL**


	2. Permission

**Here is another little one shot for you all. I hope you are ready for some fluff and feels!**

* * *

Killian Jones had one thing he needed to do today, just one thing but it was a very big thing and big thing that could change the rest of his life.

He needed to ask permission from the King and Queen to marry their daughter but only if it was that simple. He'd received permission from the most important person already, Henry a few weeks ago. Well, it wasn't exactly permission, it was more of Henry harassing him as to when he'd be asking his mothers hand. It was then that Killian realized maybe he could go forth with his desires.

So, Killian set off around the castle grounds not fearing to run into his dear Emma for he made certain she was off being distracted by Red. He'd come to locate the King and Queen in the garden sharing a walk together, "Killian, this is a surprise. Emma isn't with us." Snow greeted him warmly with a hug.

"That was the idea, your majesties." He was so nervous and he prided himself on never being nervous about anything.

"Alright, Jones, out with it. Since when do you refer to us as majesties and it isn't laced with sarcasm." Charming asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," His hand and hook dived deep into the pockets of his coat, "I wish to ask something of you both."

"I repeat, out with it, Jones."

"Pardon my bluntness but I feel this way is just best; I've come to ask your permission to ask Emma to be my wife. I've already spoke with the lad and he fully supports the idea but I must be certain her parents are alright with it as well."

Snow couldn't help but smile as she shared a look with her husband before returning to Killian, "We were wondering when you were going to ask." She giggled.

"_If_ you were going to ask." Charming corrected.

"I might be a pirate but I will always respect a parents wishes."

"You might have been a pirate, recently you have become a much nobler man."

Killian gave a hint of a smile. It was true, since the great return he'd only taken to his ship to go sailing with a few of his crew and Emma, just to feel the sea breeze on his face again. He had not committed one pirate-like act nor did he feel an urge too. He had closure with his past and now anything he did or thought of doing he always put Emma first. She changed him, for the better.

"In fact, Jones, there was something I wished to ask you." Charming spoke up, breaking Killian from his own little world.

"My Navy is in need of being rebuilt and I am in dire need of a Captain. I'd be honored if you'd take that role."

Killian was stunned almost speechless, "I'd like to be sure I am understanding you correctly; you're asking me to run your ships and giving me permission to marry your daughter? All in the same day? All in the same conversation?"

"Indeed I am." He clasped a hand down on Killian's shoulder, "I cannot believe I find myself saying this but I've grown fond of you, Killian, I've grown to trust you both with my ships and with my daughter." His grip tightened, "Do not make me regret where I put my trust."

Killian gave a sharp nod that he understood, "Okay! Enough serious talk! A ring, do you have a ring yet?" Snow asked all but bouncing up and down in place.

"Aye." He pulled an arm out and from the tip of his hook dangled a ring and he placed in Snows waiting hands.

"Oh, Killian, this is stunning!" She admired every part of the delicate silver ring. It had a stunning diamond at it's center with small Safire gems on either side.

"Thank you. It had been my grandmothers many years ago. She and my grandfather were together for 58 loving years. Liam had it but he always said his one true love would forever be the sea and told me I should have it and give it to my one true love someday and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Snow placed the ring back into the center of his palm and closed her hands around his, "Then go find her. She's waited long enough. She's off with Red down at the market."

"Thank you both so very much." He left the gardens with a wide grin and then took off in a sprint.

* * *

Snow clapped her hands in front of her, doing all she could to keep her excitement from bubbling over.

Charming nudged her shoulder, "Go on. Go snoop. I know you're dying to." She kissed her husband full on the lips before darting off herself.

It didn't take her long to locate Red walking alone in the market place, "Where'd they go?" She squeaked.

"They headed off to the shoreline. Let me guess, you want to spy?" Red asked with a glint in her eye.

"You know me too well, old friend."

* * *

The women linked arms and hastily made their way to the shoreline but lingered back in the brush as to not be spotted. They watched as the couple walked a little ways, playfully pushing one and other and hearing a laugh fill the air. Then Killian dropped to his knee pulling out the ring from his pocket once more. They couldn't hear Emma's response but judging by the way she knocked Killian over with kiss they could assume the answer was a definite 'yes'.

* * *

**Ugh, I need romance in my life and not just in my writing. I'm too much of a sap! **

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**What should be next? Perhaps a house hunt? Living together/everyday life? Is it too soon for a next chapter wedding?**

**Thoughts?**

**NL**


End file.
